Ding Dong, the Witch is Dead
by xffan-2000
Summary: It's going to happen. But who's going to do it?


DING DONG, THE WITCH IS DEAD

By: xffan_2000

Summary: It's going to happen. But who's going to do it?

Author's Notes: See the end.

-0-0-0-0-

The tide turned when Snow, doing her best to ignore a contraction, tossed scalding tea into Zelena's face. The witch didn't melt, but her hold on both magic and the Dark One's kris faltered.

Charming drove his shoulder into her side, knocking her to the ground; her trail of magic flittered out of existence, the dagger clattered to the concrete. Regina and Emma, freed from her magical grip, turned their combined forces against her, holding her prone.

Rumple was there in an instant, his hands around her throat - just as they had been, only seconds before, around Belle's precious throat. He lifted her from the ground by her neck, tearing her from Regina and Emma's hold.

"Seems you've lost control of your pet, dearie," he snarled.

Zelena clawed at his hands, gasped for breath. He squeezed tighter.

Charming was at his elbow now, pulling. "Gold! Stop!"

He jerked his chin and Charming flew backwards, skidding to a halt next to Snow. Rumple pressed his thumbs harder against either side of Zelena's trachea.

"You gonna let him kill her?" Emma asked Regina.

The queen shrugged and folded her arms. "I prefer being an only child."

Emma frowned and raised her hands, her raw magic reaching for Gold. He flicked his hand away from his prey long enough to deflect, then returned to throttling the witch.

His teeth bared, he pulled Zelena to his face. "You murdered my son. For that I _will_ kill you."

"No," said a weak and chafed voice.

The Dark One's grip loosened enough that Zelena could draw a breath. Her eyes searched for the person who held the dagger, the new master.

Belle stumbled forward, her hands empty. She came to stand next to Rumple. Her eyes met his and she smiled.

His hands dropped from Zelena's throat. In their wake, Regina took up the cause, wrapping tendrils of magic around the witch's entire body.

"We'll send her back to Oz," Snow said through gritted teeth as she held her stomach and Charming helped her to her feet. "Find a way to strip her of her powers. Make sure she stays there."

"No good," Regina replied.

"She's right," Zelena agreed. "I will return."

"We can't take the chance that she'll get back here," Emma said, "or the Enchanted Forest."

"Lock her up," Charming suggested. "Gold, Regina, you could make a prison for her."

"Nothing you build can contain me for long," Zelena assured them.

Belle stooped to pick up the Dark One's kris from the pavement. Rumple twitched when she gripped the hilt. She stepped to Zelena.

"You turned our friends into flying monkeys," she said, her voice still rough.

The witch shrugged her shoulders as much as Regina's magical restraints would allow. "All wicked witches need underlings."

Belle moved closer. "You set the Dark One on all of us," she rasped. "Ordered him to kill me."

"You'll again be first on the list when I am free."

Belle pressed herself against Zelena's immobile body. "You killed Baelfire," she growled.

Zelena's mouth quirked up into a bright smile, red lips pulling back to reveal bright teeth. "He was a means to an end."

"Have you _no_ remorse?" she whispered.

Zelena laughed then. "I believe you've become far too accustomed to your local villains having foibles." She looked down at Belle. Her lips pressed into a false pout. "Will you have your lover kill me now?"

Rumple lunged forward.

"No!" Belle squeezed the dagger's handle and he stopped mid-stride. She turned her face back to Zelena. "There is no good in you at all."

The witch leaned as far forward as she could. "None."

"You will harm my friends and family again, if given the chance."

"You would be dead now, were it not for my dear little sister holding me back. I don't need the Dark One to take care of pests like you."

Belle's eyes filled with tears. "Neither do I."

There was no noise, just a glimpse of Belle's elbow pulling back then thrusting forward.

Zelena's expression fell, the sneer slipping from her lips. With wide eyes, she looked at the smaller woman. "You..." Her breath was exhaled through liquid, droplets sputtering from her mouth. There was no inhale.

When Belle stepped away, her hand was red and dripping. The Dark One's kris remained, wedged between Zelena's ribs. Only Regina's magic held the witch upright.

Belle turned and flung herself into Rumple's embrace. She buried her face in his tattered suit jacket, her sobs the only sound in the night.

The others looked on, none daring to move or speak. Moments extended into minutes.

"Well," Regina eventually said, her voice echoing in the stillness. "It needed doing." She lowered Zelena's body to the pavement then released the magic.

She walked over to where Rumple stood, his arms protectively circling Belle. He frowned a warning at the queen, but Regina ignored him and placed a hand on Belle's trembling shoulder.

Belle turned her head to look at her with tear-filled eyes.

"You saved our family," she said, glancing around to each member of the small group. With a regal and sincere nod, Regina said, "Thank you."

END

-0-0-0-0-

Author's Note: Do I see this happening on the show? No. The idea came from a blog that suggested Belle should be the one to off Zelena. I don't think Belle would kill anyone. But she has shown willingness to do drastic things to protect those she loves. So, I figured I'd try it out and see how close to Belle's character I could keep it, when the action is very out of character for her.


End file.
